The present disclosure relates to an optometry apparatus that measures an optical characteristic of a subject eye, and an optometry program.
In recent years, a subjective optometry apparatus that subjectively measures an optical characteristic and an objective optometry apparatus that objectively measures an optical characteristic have been known as optometry apparatuses. In recent years, for example, there has been known a subjective optometry apparatus which is configured such that correction optical systems capable of calibrating refractivity are individually disposed in front of an examinee's eyes, and is configured to project an examination visual target onto the fundus of the subject eye through the correction optical system (see JP-A-5-176893). An examiner receives the examinee's response and adjusts the correction optical systems until the visual target is appropriately seen by the examinee to thereby obtain a correction value, and measures a refractive power of the subject eye based on the correction value. In addition, for example, there has been known a subjective optometry apparatus which is configured such that an examination visual target image through a correction optical system is formed in front of an examinee's eye, and is configured to measure a refractive power of the subject eye without disposing the correction optical system in front of the eye (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,774).
The examination of a refractive power using these subjective optometry apparatuses includes a case where right and left eyes are individually examined and a case where both eyes are simultaneously examined. For example, in a case where the right and left eyes are individually examined, the eye to be examined (hereinafter, referred to as a measurement eye) is caused to observe an examination visual target. A shielding member is disposed at the eye not to be examined (hereinafter, referred to as a non-measurement eye) so that the examination visual target is not seen by the eye.
In addition, in the examination of a refractive power using these objective optometry apparatuses, the right and left eyes are individually examined. For example, in the objective optometry apparatus, an optical axis of a measurement optical system is aligned with one of the right and left eyes so as to perform measurement of one eye. At this time, the other eye is in a shielding state where the body of the apparatus is disposed in front of the eye. That is, the body of the apparatus is constituted by a shielding member, and thus the other eye is in a shielding state.
In a case where a shielding member is disposed on a non-measurement eye side when an optical characteristic of an examinee's eye is measured, the adjustment of the examinee's eye works on the shielding member, which may result in a reduction in the accuracy of measurement. For this reason, in a case where an optical characteristic of the examinee's eye is measured, it is preferable that an optical characteristic is measured through subjective measurement and an optical characteristic is measured through objective measurement under a natural state (opened state) where the examinee sees an object in daily life. As an examination method under the opened state, a method is also known in which examination is performed under a both-eye opened state by loading a plus spherical power without disposing a shielding plate on a non-measurement eye side so that fogging is applied to one eye. In addition, a method is also known in which examination is performed under a both-eye opened state by disposing a polarizing plate without disposing a shielding plate on a non-measurement eye side so that an examination visual target is not seen by one eye.